Slave
by syugarbby930
Summary: (Oneshoot)Tidaklah penting untuk Luhan dia akan menjadi apa, yang penting dia bisa merasakan panasnya seorang Oh Sehun/HunHan GS story/BDSM/Master-Slave relationship/Dirty talks/Don't like don't read please


Title : Slave

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), and other

BDSM GS story, don't like don't read

.

.

.

Luhan's POV

"Lu, aku ingin men- _touch up_ ulang _make up_ -ku sebelum _party_. Aku berkeringat tadi. Ugh, kurasa _make up_ -ku sekarang sudah luntur sekali."

"Hm." Aku hanya bergumam membalas ucapan temanku. Byun Baekhyun. Gadis cerewet bertubuh mungil sepertiku, hanya saja tubuhnya lebih berisi dariku yang membuatku selalu iri padanya.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?" Aku hanya menggeleng karena aku merasa wajahku masih _fresh_. Lagipula aku tidak bisa melewatkan pemandangan menakjubkan di depanku.

Oh Sehun..

Presdir Oh corp yang juga salah satu penyumbang terbesar universitasku belajar kini, maka dari itu dia menjadi salah satu tamu terhormat dalam wisudaku sekarang.

 _He's so fucking hot_.

Wajah putih pucat, mata elang yang tajam, bibir tebal, tubuh tinggi tegap yang terbalut dalam jas mahal.

Tidak, aku bukannya gadis desa yang baru pertama kali melihat penampilan orang kaya. Namun, lelaki ini seperti memiliki daya pikat yang tinggi.

Membuatku mulai berpikir kotor dengannya.

Bagaimana jika aku meraba ototnya yang keras?

Bagaimana jika tubuhku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya yang tebal?

Bagaimana jika...

Xi Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan?! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku guna mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotor yang merasukiku. Namun saat aku mengangkat kepalaku lagi...

Tubuhku menegang

Mata elang itu, menatapku tajam. Sangat mengintimidasi. Membuat tubuhku beku.

Dan semakin membeku disaat kakinya yang panjang membawa tubuh tegapnya kearahku.

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa bergerak!

Dan bulu romaku meremang saat..

"Temui aku di halaman belakang selesai _party_." ...dia berbisik di telingaku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau kenapa juga aku benar-benar melangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman belakang. _Party_ sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan aku sudah izin pada Baekhyun untuk pergi sebentar sementara ia mungkin sedang make out bersama pacarnya, Park Chanyeol.

Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang lelaki itu ingin sampaikan. Lagipula jika dia hanya main-main dan tidak ada di halaman belakang aku tinggal kembali lagi, kan?

Tapi dia disana! Duduk dibawah pohon dengan jas tersampir di bahunya.

Aku mendadak gugup. Sangat takut menghampiri dirinya yang mengeluarkan aura dingin. Tapi dia yang menyuruhku menemuinya kan?

"Em, permisi." Suaraku? Kenapa kau jadi pengecut sekali Luhan?

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel yang ia genggam. Mata elangnya kini menatap mataku dengan tajam. Aku terpaku pada tatapannya yang seakan menyedotku kedalam dirinya. Tuhan, kembalikan jiwaku.

"Kau kenapa menatapiku sepanjang acara?" Astaga! Suara maskulinnya benar-benar membuatku merinding. Aku tidak kaget jika ia tidak basa basi terlebih dahulu. Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah, ternyata dia mengetahui jika aku memperhatikannya terus. Tidak tidak, bahkan semua gadis menatapinya kurasa. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"A-a-ku..."

"Jawab yang benar!" Sungguh, belum lama aku didekatnya aku sudah sangat merasa terintimidasi.

" _Yes sir_ , aku menyukaimu." Xi Luhan! Kenapa mulutmu sejujur itu? Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatapnya. Namun jari-jari panjangnya menarik daguku untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Kini aku berada di dalam mobil _Audi_ hitamnya yang aku dapat pastikan harganya sangat fantastis. Pasti harganya berkali-kali lipat dari harga mobil _Hyundai_ ku yang sering dipinjam Baekhyun.

Aku menggigil kedinginan karena pendingin udara dan aura dingin yang terpancar dari seorang Oh Sehun. Namun, berada di dekat lelaki sepanas Oh Sehun membuat darahku berdesir hangat. Cukup Luhan!

"Aku ingin memberimu penawaran." Aku memberi perhatianku penuh padanya yang kini juga menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. "Aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Hubungan bagaimana, _sir_?"

"Master-slave." Darahku berdesir hebat. Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak mengetahui hubungan seperti apa itu. Aku juga bukan gadis polos yang belum pernah mencicipi sex. Selaput daraku sudah hilang sewaktu aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasihku.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru, _sir_? Maksudku, kita bahkan belum berkenalan dan kau sudah menawariku hubungan seperti ini?" Aku tiba-tiba tersulut emosi. Aku bukannya pelacur yang bisa ditawari sex dengan seorang yang tidak kukenal. Setidaknya kami belum berkenalan secara sah.

Dia menggendikan bahunya, santai sekali. "Kau menyukaiku, dan aku tertarik padamu. Lagipula, aku tau kau sudah tidak perawan lagi?" Aku menganga. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? "Kris Wu, aku melihat dia menarikmu kedalam kamar saat hari ulang tahunnya. _By the way_ , Kris itu temanku."

 _Holy shit_ , kenapa dia harus menyinggung soal Kris?

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Xi Luhan?" Dia berbisik lagi membuat darahku berdesir dengan cepat menuju pusatku dibawah. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan surga dunia yang disebut sex, sehingga tanpa berpikir lagi...

" _Yes, sir. Let me to be your slave_."

.

.

.

Rules :

1\. Slave dilarang melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria lain tanpa disetujui master

2\. Tubuh slave hanya boleh disentuh oleh masternya, tanpa pengecualian

3\. Bagian intim slave harus selalu ditutupi dan tidak boleh dilihat orang lain kecuali master yaitu tanpa pengecualian

4\. Slave harus selalu bersedia diperintah master untuk melakukan semua yang ia perintahkan

5\. Dalam melakukan perintahnya, slave tidak boleh melakukan kontak mata dengan masternya kecuali diminta

6\. Slave harus selalu bersedia menerima perlakuan kasar maupun halus

7\. Perintah master tidak boleh ditolak mentah2

8\. Slave hanyalah milik master, dan begitupun sebaliknya

9\. Jika melanggar peraturan, master boleh menghukum slave

.

.

.

"Karena aku sudah tertarik padamu, aku ingin memulai dari sekarang." dia memberiku sebuah kotak sedang berwarna putih dengan pita pink, sangat manis. "Kenakan ini dan temui aku." kemudian dia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kurasa kamarnya karena aku sempat melihat ranjang tadi.

Aku membuka kotak tersebut, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah lingerie bertali rumit. Aku berkeliling untuk mencari kamar mandi, omong-omong, kini aku berada di apartemennya. Apartemen yang rapih untuk ukuran lelaki. Tak menemukan kamar mandi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengganti bajuku di ruang tv. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang masuk juga.

Selesai dengan lingerie rumit yang seperti mengikat tubuhku, lingerie ini hanya menutupi vaginaku, sedangkan payudaraku terekspos bebas sehingga aku harus menutupinya. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan yang Sehun masuki tadi.

Dia disana, duduk di ranjang dengan lengan kemeja putihnya yang telah digulung.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. "Berlutut." Nada suaranya dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi, membuatku tanpa pikir panjang langsung menurutinya. Aku langsung menumpukan tubuhku pada lututku. Apa yang Sehun lakukan, aku tidak tau.

"Mendongak." Aku dongakan kepalaku dan melihat kini tubuh tegapnya menjulang dihadapanku dan...astaga, penisnya yang berdiri membuatku menahan nafas seketika. "Hisap."

"T-tapi mas.."

"Kau membantahku?" Oh tidak!

"Master.. Aku hanya belum per.."

"Hisap dan kau akan mendapat hukumanmu." Sungguh, lelaki ini sangat berbahaya. Aku sungguh takut tapi disisi lain aku sangat bergairah mendapat intimidasinya.

Aku mulai mendekati penisnya dan mengecup bagian kepalanya dengan pelan. Tak ada respon apa-apa dari Sehun, aku mulai memasukan penisnya ke mulutku. Astaga, sangat lembut namun kokoh.

Kini aku mencoba memasukan penisnya lebih dalam lagi sambil menghisapnya. Mendengar geraman dalam darinya membuatku lebih semangat menghisap penis besarnya. Hanya saja, penisnya hanya muat setengah untuk masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Shh _such a good slut, babe_." Dia menarik rambutku dan membantuku untuk mengeluar masukkan penisnya. Disaat penisnya semakin membesar, Sehun semakin brutal menggerakan kepalaku sehingga hampir membuatku tersedak salivaku sendiri. Dan saat sperma kentalnya menembak tenggorokanku, aku benar-benar tersedak. Rasanya sedikit aneh dan penis besarnya masih di dalam mulutku membuatku kesulitan menelan spermanya. Bahkan aku sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Telan semuanya." Setelah itu dia menarik penisnya keluar dari mulutku dan aku langsung saja menelan spermanya. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mencium bibirku. Bibirnya yang tebal sangat memabukan membuatku terlena.

Namun, baru sebentar aku merasakan nikmat bibirnya, ia segera melepas ciumannya dan memakaikanku sebuah choker yang sudah tersambung dengan rantai. Lalu dia menarik rantainya sehingga aku terpaksa mengikutinya dengan cara merangkak. Oh, aku merasa seperti binatang, namun anehnya aku semakin bergairah diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

Dia membawaku ke depan meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja. Aku melirik sedikit dan ternyata dia tengah menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk. Kemudian dia meletakkan mangkuknya dihadapanku.

"Hukumanmu," dia beranjak ke belakangku dan menarik tanganku kebelakang lalu memborgolnya. "kau minum susu ini sampai habis selagi aku memukul pantatmu. Semakin cepat habis semakin sedikit pukulan yang kau terima. Mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk patuh. " _Use your words_."

" _Yes_ master."

" _Be a good slut_."

Aku mulai meminum susunya dari mangkuk. Posisi mangkuknya yang rendah membuatku harus menungging untuk menggapainya.

Plak!

Astaga, rasanya sakit sekali.

Plak!

Aku harus menghabiskan susu ini secepatnya.

Plak!

Aku baru menghabiskan setengah!

Plak!

Susu ini semakin sedikit membuatku harus semakin menungging.

Plak!

"Aku menghabiskannya master." Astaga, rasanya pantatku sangat perih. Aku merasakan tangan besarnya kini meraba pantatku membuatku mendesis.

Ia lalu membuka borgol ditanganku. "Buka lingeriemu." Aku langsung menurutinya tanpa banyak berkata sehingga kini aku benar-benar telanjang. "Berlutut." Aku segera mengikuti kata-katanya. Kemudian, dia menarik rantai yang masih menyatu dengan choker di leherku dan membawaku ke ranjang lalu dibaringkan olehnya.

Sehun lalu mengambil sesuatu dari nakas yang ternyata adalah penutup mata dan borgol. Ia lalu memakaikanku penutup mata lalu memborgol kedua tanganku dan diikat ke tiang ranjang.

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di dekat telingaku membuatku merinding seketika. Dia lalu menjilatiku. Mulai dari bawah telinga, leherku dan memberi hisapan serta tanda yang membuatku bergelinjang, lalu ke payudaraku serta putingku yang membuat aku menahan nafas. Sehun menjilat putingku berulang kali dan sesekali menggigitnya membuatku mendesah.

"Ahhhh masterhh eunghh.." Kini Sehun menghisap pucuk payudaraku dengan kuat membuatku sedikit merasa ngilu. Lalu dia menggigit putingku dan menariknya keatas sehingga aku harus mengangkat dadaku. Oh, rasanya sakit namun nikmat.

Selesai bermain dengan payudaraku, aku merasakan lidahnya berjalan menuju perutku. Menggelitiki sedikit pusarku lalu turun lagi menuju vaginaku. Kakiku di buka lebar sehingga aku dapat merasakan cairanku merembes keluar.

"Baru segitu vaginamu sudah basah huh?"

Plak! Akh, dia menampar vaginaku.

"Vagina nakal."

Plak! Oh rasanya nikmat.

"Vagina pelacur."

Plak! Plak! Plak! Aku merasa vaginaku semakin basah.

"Sudah tidak sabar ku masuki, huh?"

Secara tiba-tiba dia memasukan kedua jarinya membuatku mengenjang. Lalu dia menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat membuatku sangat dekat. "Ohhh ahhh masterhh nggahhh..."

" _Not yet, slut_." Seperti dia mengetahui jika aku akan sampai, dia segera menarik keluar kedua jarinya sehingga membuatku gagal orgasme. Sial! Aku ingin sekali mengumpat. Aku mendengar Sehun terkekeh renyah, "kedutan vaginamu sungguh mengundang, jalang manis."

Sehun lalu melepas borgolku dan menuntunku untuk menungging sembari memukul pantatku. Lalu aku merasa penisnya bergesekan dengan vaginaku. "Siap untuk makananmu, _slutty_?" Aku hanya menggangguk cepat dan Sehun menampar pantatku lagi. " _Use your words, bitch_."

" _Yes_ master. Masukkan penismu AH!" Secara tiba-tiba Sehun memasukkan penisnya. Astaga, rasanya sakit. Meskipun aku sudah tidak perawan tetapi aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan sex. Dan Sehun langsung memasukkan penis besarnya dengan sekali hentak membuat vaginaku sedikit perih.

Sehun langsung menggerakan penisnya dengan kuat. Menyodokku dengan nafsu yang besar membuatku lemas karena nikmat. Penisnya yang besar membuat vaginaku terasa penuh dan nikmat sehingga rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan menghilang.

"Mashhhterhh akhh.." Benar-benar nikmat. Sehun seperti mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk menyodokku.

"Yashh _bitch_.. Vaginamu shhh sangat nikmat ahh.." Dia menarik rambutku dengan kuat sehingga aku langsung mendongak dan ia menampari pantatku berulang kali. Ohh sungguh aku tidak tahan.

"Masshhh.. Masterhh ahhh..."

" _Not yet, bitch_.." Dia tetap menyodokku dengan tempo yang sama membuatku sangat tidak tahan untuk orgasme. " _Now you can_." Dia mencabut penisnya keluar dan segera saja aku keluar. Ternyata aku _squirt_! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan _squirt_. Aku juga merasa kini punggungku hangat. Rupanya Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya dipunggungku. "Wow, jalangku ini _squirt_ rupanya. Nikmat sayang?"

Aku terjatuh lemas dalam keadaan masih menungging. Kini aku merasakan tangan Sehun berada di vaginaku dan menggesekkannya, membuat cairanku membasahi daerah sekitar vaginaku.

Setelah itu dia lalu melepas penutup mataku. Kini aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum begitu tampan. "Kau sangat memuaskan, sayang. Inilah aku. Kuharap kau akan bertahan lama denganku." Ucapnya sangat lembut sambil mengusap peluh disekitar dahiku.

" _Yes, sir_. Aku akan bertahan denganmu." Aku tidak ragu untuk menerimanya, karena aku menyadari aku pun menyukai hubungan seperti ini. Berada pasrah dibawah tuntutan sex lelaki.

" _Promise?_."

" _I'm, Xi Luhan, promise to be your slave, forever."_

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Apa ini /shock/

inilah hasil kegabutan saya di hari minggu yang cerah syalalala..

sebenarnya saya bikin ini karna tiba-tiba ada ide membuat ff bdsm pas lagi mandi. dan langsung aja saya buat ff nya biar idenya ga ilang haha..

dan juga, saya itu suka banget sama ff bdsm. tapi susah banget akutu nyari ff bdsm yang karakternya perempuan. karna di ffn ini kan kebanyakan bdsm itu yaoi dan, ekhem aku ga suka yaoi. jadi yaudah deh aku buat. /ga ada yg nanya ya?/

yaudah segitu aja untuk ff ini.. saya menerima kritik dan saran karna ini pertama kalinya saya membuat ff nc dengan tema bdsm. sekian dan terima Sehun


End file.
